


Sherlock x Reader: Candy

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Candy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love candy...but does Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Reader: Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first xReader fic in the Sherlock section. xoxo

You were sitting in 221B in John's armchair, glancing around the flat. You didn't know when John would be back, he only left a bit ago and didn't say anything except for some grumbling insult about Sherlock. Sherlock was sitting in his chair, his hands in front of his mouth as he was thinking. God, you loved when he did that. It looked so content for him, and gave you the chance to stare at him without noticing.  
Most of the time, at least.  
"(Y/N), you're staring at me," Sherlock said, his eyes still closed. You sat up straight and pretended like you weren't, your cheeks burning a little.  
"I wasn't staring," you replied innocently, turning around so you were sitting upside down, your head hanging off the cushion of the chair.  
"Yes, you were. We both know that, considering you were the one doing it." He opened his eyes to stare back into your (E/C) eyes.  
"Fine, I was. But it was only because you look so content when you do that. I wish I could do that." You smiled, a little teasingly. He chuckled a little back, then stood up and started to pace as he talked to himself. You couldn't make out what he was saying.  
"Sherlock?" you asked. He continued to pace as he waved a hand in what seemed like your direction. "Do you have any candy?" He stopped dead in his tracks and furrowed his brow when he looked at you.  
"Candy?" he repeated, obviously confused at your remark.  
"Yes, candy. I'm having a sudden craving right now."  
"Why?"  
"Because I do. Maybe some Nerds or something." You smiled a little. "Ha. You're a bit of a nerd, you should have a lot of that candy."  
"I'm not a nerd. Are you trying to degrade me?" You turned around again so you were sitting sideways, propping your feet on the chair's arm.  
"You are totally a nerd," you said, laughing as you did so. "Haven't you ever seen the way you get excited about crime scenes?"  
"Not all of them."  
"A lot of them." He let out a long sigh and walked to the kitchen in an attempt to ignore your comment. You suddenly felt guilty for making fun of Sherlock, and wished you hadn't. You hated seeing Sherlock push away from you, even if it was from a measly tease.  
"I'm sorry," you said. "I didn't mean to call you a nerd. It was just a joke." You closed your eyes, not expecting him to forgive you, let alone answer.  
"(Y/N)..." Sherlock said. You noticed he was close to your face. You opened your (E/C) eyes to see his blue-grey ones staring at you.  
"I really am sorry, Sherlock. I didn't mean to-" You were cut off by his bow-shaped lips pressing against yours, keeping you quiet. You took your hand and ran it through his black curls as your eyes shut. You felt him place his hand on your back. Eventually, you both pulled away and looked at each other. You weren't sure what had just happened, you couldn't process anything. Then you realised that you had just kissed Sherlock. Sherlock bloody Holmes.  
"What was that?" you asked after a moment of your epiphany.  
"That was the nerd candy you wanted," he replied, a mischievous smile curling on his lips. You smiled back and tilted your head teasingly.  
"Can I have some more?"


End file.
